


Rias Gremory: Crimson Fury

by Dragonheart Of Ireland (RepublicChe)



Series: Stories Set During The Canon/Altered-Canon Timeline [14]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shoujo-ai, Swearing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepublicChe/pseuds/Dragonheart%20Of%20Ireland
Summary: Kidnaped at birth by the Old Satan Faction, Rias Gremory always believed that her name was Ria Evens. However one event reveals the truth. At 2 years old, Rias is saved by Azazel and later inducted into the Grigori as it's most effective agent. What Rias never knew until now, is when she was kidnaped she was given the Boosted Gear after it was striped from it's previous welder Yuri





	1. Out Of The Shadows

_ **Date: February 12th, 2017** _

_ **Location: Kuoh Town, Kuoh Academy, Japan** _

* * *

With a role of her eyes, Ria Evens watches as Issei Hyoudou runs for his life from the wrath of the Kendo Club again. Once again Issei's two so called buddies, Kenji Matsuda and Koizumi Motohama ditch him. With a sigh, Ria wonders what Raynare and her team are up to. After transferring to Kuoh Academy a week ago under Azazel's orders, there has been nothing but radio silence. Unfortunately, Ria's reputation as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess as well as the Princess of Destruction and the Spearhead of the Grigori follows her. This of course provoked a not to warm response from Kuoh's sole Governor, Sona Sitri on the first day she arrived.

The encounter wasn't outright hostile, but Sona made things perfectly clear to Ria. Cause problems in her territory and there will be retribution. Consequences be damned. This doesn't go over well with Ria's lover and best friend Akeno Himejima. However, Ria defuses the situation before it can fully escalate out of control. An agreement is reached basically stating: "Stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours if you cause no trouble." After the meeting, both Ria and Akeno are free to go. The first time Ria meets Akeno was when she visited Baraqiel and his wife Shuri Himejima. Ria was only five years old at the time. From time to time Suzaku Himejima (the only person from the Himejima Clan besides Tobio Ikuse still on friendly terms with Shuri) would come and visit.

Unfortunately those happy days with Baraqiel and his wife Shuri come to an end in 2010. On orders of Suou Himejima, the head of the Himejima Clan. A squad of the Clan's finest soldiers are sent to kill Akeno and Shuri. However at the time, what the Clan doesn't know is that Baraqiel along with several Fallen Angel's are waiting for the assassins thanks to being forewarned by Suzaku. By this time, Akeno, Shuri and Ria (whom are visiting at the time) are in a Grigori safe house. When the assassins enter the premises the Fallen Angel's annihilate them all.

Enraged, Suou Himejima declare's war on the Grigori. However, The Fallen Angel's planted hidden surveillance cameras throughout the area before the assassins even arrive. Knowing this, Baraqiel and the others successfully goad the assassins into revealing why they came. With this information, Suou is discredited and forcefully removed as the Head of the Himejima Clan. Knowing Suou to still be a threat. Baraqiel has him discreetly assassinated later on.

Horrified that if it wasn't for Suzaku, Baraqiel probably wouldn't have made it on time to save Akeno and Shuri. Ria from this point on resolves herself to get stronger and officially joins the Grigori. Over the years, Ria gains several titles such as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess as well as the Princess of Destruction and the Spearhead of the Grigori. Especially since she accidentally discovers that she can use the Power of Destruction when she saved the life of a young Fallen Angel named Raynare. At the time, Raynare, was on the verge of dying at the hands of Stray Exorcists. Besides her main titles, Ria as four more. The first two are to her immense displeasure: Switch Princess given by her friend Bikou and Crimson Bust Princess by Azazel himself. The man who raised her. As well as the one person Ria considers as well as sees as her true father.

However the third title, Devil Princess by Magari and Nurarihyon only causes Ria to chuckle. The biggest surprise was after befriending Ophis at age fifteen. Ria gained a fifth title by Ophis: Mom. For some reason this is to Ria's amusement, however her best friend Kunou becomes jealous. When she is sixteen, Azazel manages to procure a Evil Piece set.

Due Ria's freindship with Ophis, her Evil Piece set is heavily modified so that Ria only needs one Evil Piece to reincarnate a person as powerful as the Red Dragon Emperor/Empress. So far, Ria has rencarnated Akeno, Valerie Tepes, Koneko Toujou, Tosca, Kaede Katase, Arisu Murayama, Verrine and Le Fay Pendragon with their explicit permission. Back in the present, Ria and Akeno watch as Kaede and Arisu beat the ever living hell out of Issei. Akeno just shakes her head, "Ria After class, I think it's time we paid Ray a visit after school."

Ria nods, "I agree."

* * *

**_Location: Kuoh Town_**

* * *

After school ends, Rias and Akeno travel to the old church. However half way there they come across Raynare in her Yuuma Amano disguise talking to Aika Kiryuu for some reason. As soon as Ray see's Ria and Akeno she makes a exuse to Aika before running off. After this, Ria and Akeno follow Raynare. And later catches up to her. Cornered, Ray's eyes widen before a stream of tears pour out of her eyes after Ria asks her what's going on, "Ria, Akeno. Please help me! Dohnaseek has allied with Kokabiel. Kokabiel plans on assassinating Sona Sitri so he can start the Great War. Me, Kala and Mittelt are only going along with this nutcase scheme to collect information. However, I think Dohnaseek is on to us. We are under heavy surveillance. I'm risking a lot even telling you. However it's worth it. By the way that girl, Asia Argento is on her way here."

Ria clinches her fists while Akeno snarls, "Shit!"

Ria growls, "We need to to tell father about this. Ray, stay under cover. Don't even tell Kala or Mittelt that you contacted us. So what were you doing with Aika?"

Ray sighs, "Kokabiel wants the girl dead because she has some sort of Scared Gear. If Kokabiel is worried about it, then it must be powerful."

Both Ria snd Akeno nods in agreement. With a determined expression, Ria's eyes harden, "For now, stick to what you were doing. Stay under cover. Protect Asia when you can. Report to us when you can."

Ray nods, "Understood."

After this, Raynare leaves with a determined expression. Afterwards Ria and Akeno head back to their house Azazel bought for the couple. Once in the safty of their house/base, they contact Azazel and tell them the situation with Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt. In a rare burst of anger, Azazel growls, "Kokabiel really has gone too far. I'll get in contact with Sirzechs and the other Devil Kings. Report this to Sona Sitri immediately. She's a high school student and head of the Student Council so she should still be there doing paperwork hopefully."

Both girls nod before end communications. Afterwards the two then head to Kuoh Academy. An hour later, Ria and Akano are in front of Sona and her Peerage. After telling Sona everything Raynare told them, Sona's eyes narrow, "I'll get in contact with my sister immediately. Thank you for telling me this. Come to this office after school tomorrow."

Ria nods, "I understand."

* * *

**_Date: February 12th, 2017_**

** _ Location: Kuoh Academy _ **

* * *

After school ends, Ria and Akeno returns to Sona's office. Surprisingly Sirzechs' Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge as well as Serafall Leviathan are in the office to. taking it in stride, both girls take a seat and explain everything they told Sona to Grayfia and Sera. Both girls even tell Grayfia and Sera everything about Asia. Rubbing her temples, Sera then sighs, "This is a delicate matter. We must stand firm in our resolve in dealing with this situation. We'll observe the situation as it unfolds from here. Meanwhile Aika Kiryuu and Asia Argento will be covertly placed under our protection. All we can do right now is deal with things as they happen. At least for right now. Azazel is working closely with us in this situation."

Akeno nods, "As you wish Lady Serafall."

Ria nods in agreement, "Very well then."

After this, both Ria and Akeno leave the room. After which, Sera turns to Grayfia, "That girl, Ria Evens. Looks awfully like a mixture between Zeoticus and Venelana more specifically a female version of Sirzechs. They need to be made aware of this development."

Grayfia nods in agreement, "That she does Lady Serafall. She maybe the missing Rias Gremory for all we know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is a spiritual successor to Same World Different Universe.
> 
> In this fanfiction Issei Hyoudou never possesses the Boosted Gear. The Old Satan Faction extracts the Boosted Gear from a 45 year old man before giving it to Rias. The Old Satan Faction's plan (before Azazel saved Rias) was to raise her as a obedient puppet.
> 
> Kenji Matsuda, Koizumi Motohama, Kaede Katase and Arisu Murayama aren't OC's they are actually the Matsuda, Motohama, Katase and Murayama from DXD canon. I just gave Matsuda, Motohama, Katase and Murayama first names.
> 
> Momoji Nakiri, Genbu Doumon and Mika are canon DXD characters.
> 
> Kunou, Asia Argento, Mittelt, Tosca, Le Fay Pendragon, Ravel Phenex and Koneko Toujou are aged up to 17 years old.
> 
> Rias doesn't have a full Peerage yet, but will gain them later in the story. The * symbol shows which individual hasn't joined Rias' Peerage yet. 
> 
> Rias's Peerage:  
King: Rias Gremory.  
Queen: Akeno Himejima.  
Bishops: Le Fay Pendragon and Asia Argento*.  
Knights: Tosca and Xenovia Quarta*.  
Rooks: Koneko Toujou and Rossweisse*.  
Pawns: Valerie Tepes, Kaede Katase, Arisu Murayama, Verrine, Kalawarner*, Mittelt*, Raynare* and Aika Kiryuu*.
> 
> Sona's Peerage:  
King: Sona Sitri.  
Queen: Tsubaki Shinra.  
Bishops: Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka.  
Knights: Tomoe Meguri and Bennia.  
Rooks: Tsubasa Yura and Kiyome Abe.  
Pawns: Ruruko Nimura, Jeanne, Mai Kazamatsuri, Natsume Minagawa, Millarca Vordenburg, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Elaine Westcott and Lint Sellzen.


	2. Gremory Rising

_ **Location: Phenex Territory, Underworld** _

* * *

Riser Phenex, the third son of Michelle and Corbin Phenex sits in absolute shock at what Riser's Queen Yubelluna just told Riser. Apparently Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory's only daughter Rias Gremory is not only still alive but now works for the damned crows! This is outrageous, how dare they brainwash a child of the 72 Pillars and turn her against them. These crows must pay with their very lives! By the Devil Kings, Riser Phenex shall bring justice upon those vile creatures. Consequences be damned!

The only reason Yubelluna even found out was because Lord Zeoticus and Lady Venelana tearfully and excitedly told Riser's parents about the current situation in the human world and how Lady Serafall and Grayfia may of found Rias. If this is indeed the absolute truth. Then that contract arranging Riser and Rias' marriage will come in to effect. Lady Venelana is of course vehemently against it to such an extent she forced Lord Zeoticus to sleep on the couch for ten years. Since then, Lord Zeoticus has been regretting ever making that contract. Riser also heard from Yubelluna that Sirzechs, Lord Zeoticus and Lady Venelana will be visiting that Sitri heiress sometime today. This is the perfect time for Riser to do the same. Time to deal with the crow infestation permanently.

If Riser must, then Riser will incinerate any and all crows that dare stand in Riser's way. For Riser is the panicle of all young Devils. Not even Sairaorg Bael can compare to Riser's greatness. With an inclination of Riser's hand, Riser calls Yubelluna over, "Yu, make preperations to go to the human realm. Also bring Ravel. It's time Riser educates Rias Gremory in the proper etiquette of a lady of the 72 Pillars as well as Riser's future Bride."

Yubelluna bows, "Of course Lord Riser. It shall be done."

* * *

**_Five Hours Later_**

* * *

**_Location: Kuoh Town_**

* * *

With a scowl on her face, Kaede sighs in exasperation, "Well, what now?"

Arisu nods her head in agreement, "Same. How are we going to deal with this shit?"

Ria sighs, "For now we keep our heads down so we don't tip off Dohnaseek. What do you think about this Aika?"

Aika gives Ria a sideways glance before answering, "There's not much we can do. I'm glad you told me all of this Ria. I'm better off knowing what's really going on instead of being blind. To keep up appearances of being a clueless idiot, I may have to go on that date with your friend Raynare. What do you think Kiyome? By the way what Sacred Gear do you think I have?"

The girls shrug. Kiyome Abe then sighs at her girlfriend's question, "Aika, don't worry about cheating on me. Because you aren't. This is just a sting operation love. As for the Sacred Gear, I don't know. By the way congratulations in getting engaged you two."

Akeno smiles before showing off the wedding ring, "Thanks Kiyome. Ria and my wedding is next week Sunday. You two are invited to come if you want. Kiyome, your King and the rest of your Peerage are invited as well."

Kiyome and Aika smile before simultaneously say, "We accept."

Ria returns the smile, "Can't wait to see you there."

Arisu suddenly tilts her head, "Don't forget we still have to talk with Genbu Doumon, Momoji Nakiri and her brother Nakagami about that treaty with their Clans. Azazel wants us to strengthen our ties with the native Clans of Japan. Just great, why does this mess have to happen when were in the middle of negotiations?"

Aika shrugs, "It just does. Hey, speaking of which. If this Kokabiel is as dangerous as you say he is then shouldn't you warn those people you just mentioned about him?"

Ria facepalms, "Your right Aika, we should. Thanks for telling us."

Aika shrugs, "No problem."

Kiyome suddenly groans, "With all that's going on. I should tell you that a number of my clients have been dropping like flies do to stray exorcist activity. This includes the student Council's clients. In all honesty I have no clue who's killing them. I hope to save as many as we can. I wonder if I can save Mika? Sorry she's a client of mine. Anyway we should be on the lookout for both Kokabiel's thugs as well as that Asia girl."

Ria nods, "True. However we have to be careful and not expose Raynare and the others. Aika, however Ray acts towards you just remember she's under deep cover. Go with the flow."

Aika nods, "Of course she can't break cover. If her cover is maintained, she can gain more info. So can those other two you told us about. Hey, by the way. Can you get Sona to give me a summoning flier. Also can you covertly and safely contact Raynare. I have an idea.

* * *

**_Seven Hours Later_**

* * *

Aika and Raynare (in her Yuuma Amano disguise) end their date in Kuoh's central park. Standing at a water fountain, Raynare turns around before sauntering over to Aika. Ray then whispers in Aika's ear, "Don't react. We're being watched. I have a plan so play along. Pretend that you have no idea what's going on. I'm going to make it look like I'll kill you with a lightspear. You'll know one when you see it. However it will be an illusion. I sincerely hope your a good actress. So play along. By the way, tell Ria and Akeno, this: A exorcist named Jessica Lagerkvist has infiltrated Dohnaseek's group. Also, Freed Sellzen is apart of Dohnaseek's posse and is here in this town." Raynare then raises her voice, "Will you please die for me."

Taking her que, Aika stutters, "Why... why would you say that Yuuma. We may of only known each other for a few hours, but I love you!"

Raynare scoffs, "Stupid insolent human. Your vile kind are always so easily manipulated!"

Raynare then laughs maniacally before transforming into her true form. Causing Aika to fall on her ass in shock. She may of been informed of the supernatural world and Raynare, but to see Raynare transform is still a shock to her system. A few minutes later, Aika stands up shakily. With a smirk, Ray forms a lightspear. Or at least, a realistic illusion of one, "Disgusting human. Prepare to DIE!"

With that being said, Ray throws the fake lightspear at Aika which supposedly pierces her chest. Right near her heart. Aika is indeed a good actress being a member of the drama club and all. With a convincing horrified and betrayed expression, Aika gasps, "How... could you! I... love you!"

After this, Raynare uses illusion magic to make it look like massive amounts of blood flows from Aika's chest. As Aika falls, she activates one of Sona's summoning fliers. After Aika falls 'dead,' Raynare pulls the fake lightspear from Aika's chest before desolving it, Ray smirks in triumph, "Another pathetic human bites the dust. Oh well, onto the next sucker!" Lowering her voice, Raynare then whispers to herself before flying off, "Now the ball's in your court Ria, Akeno. I hope you know what your doing."

Two minutes after Ray leaves, Sona appears from a magic circle. Sona then smirks before loudly proclaiming, "Filty human, since you have a Sacred Gear, you shall be my new plaything."

Sona then teleports her and Aika back to Kuoh Academy.

* * *

Once safely back at the Academy, more specifically the Student Council office. Sona sighs, "We're clear. You can get up now."

With a smirk, Aika opens her eyes before standing up, "I hope those assholes bought it."

Sona sighs, "Hopefully so. Why did you have me say that vile line again if you don't mind me asking?"

Aika just smirks, "To play on those jackwagons presumptions on High Class Devils. Besides it was fun!"

Sona just shakes her head. Meanwhile Sona's Queen, Tsubaki Shinra sighs at Aika's comment, "Do you ever stop Aika? Anyway What do you think Lady Serafall?

Sera sighs, "The rouge Fallen as well as the stray exorists will try and kill you again for sure Aika. However next time it maybe for real. Aika You can't take anymore risks."

Aika sighs, "I understand Lady Serafall, however taking down Kokabiel is more important."

Sona quirks an eyebrow, "Kokabiel needs to be brought down, but not at the risk of your own life."

Ria nods her head in agreement, "Aika. Your life is more important than that fool Kokabiel. Sacred Gear or not. Whatever Sacred Gear you posess maters little to us. It's you that's important. I refuse to sacrifice you in this tiff with Kokodick or Donutseeker!"

The room then bursts out into abject laughter at Kokabiel and Dohnaseek's new nicknames. However the laughter is cut short when a magic circle with the Phenex coat of arms appears in the middle of the room. A minute later, Riser Phenex as well as his Queen Yubelluna and sister Ravel Phenex regally stand before their audience. With a dramatic breath, Riser smirks, "And Riser has arrived. Riser has only been in the human realm a few times. However Riser doesn't like the air. No matter, Riser has more importent business to attend to."

Searching the room, Riser spots his target and arrogantly smirks, "Lady Serafall, it's good to see you again. Lord Zeoticus and Lady Venelana told Father and Mother about Lady Rias possibly being alive."

Sera sighs, "Lord Riser that hasn't been confirmed yet. Despite Ria's appearance she may not be Rias Gremory. To be frank Lord Riser, you presume to much."

Grayfia nods in agreement, "Lord Riser, this is a delicate situation. Sirzechs, Lord Zeoticus and Lady Venelana will in fact be arriving here shortly."

Ria quirks her eybrow, "Excuse me, who are you three? And who is Rias Gremory? Also I wasn't informed of these people coming."

Offended, Riser growls, "I am Riser Phenex, the third son of Michelle and Corbin Phenex. Beside Riser, is Riser's sister Ravel and Riser's Queen Yubelluna. As for Rias Gremory, you my dear are suspected to be her. If you are indeed Rias Gremory and not just a look a like then you are in fact the daughter of Lord Zeoticus and Lady Venelana Gremory. Also that would make you the younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer."

Ria eyes widens before choking, "Impossible! What proof do you have?! Why should I believe a dude that looks and dresses like a pimp from the 1970's and talks in third person? You self-involved narcissistic prick!"

Several people including Sera openly snigger. Meanwhile the three guests growl at the insult. Ravel glares at Ria, "How dare you speak to my brother like that!"

Ria scoffs, "Whatever Drills." Ravel's eyes bulges, scandalized. However Ria ignores this, "As I was saying before Twin Drills interrupted me. Unless I have proof of being this Rias Gremory, then I won't believe anything you say 70's Pimp."

With a sneer, Yubelluna speaks for the first time, "I guess being raised by crows stunted your growth you little brat!"

Ria shrugs, "And the prostitute finally speaks." Yubelluna glares at Ria in hatred. However Ria ignores her, "Moving on. Why not do a DNA test first. That way you'll know for one-hundred precent certain that I am Rias Gremory."

Sera and Grayfia nods in agreement. However before they can say anything. Another magic circle appears. This time it's Gremory's. A minute or so later, three people appear. Zeoticus Gremory, Venelana Gremory and Sirzechs Lucifer. Upon seeing them, Grayfia bows before greeting them. Afterwards, the three introduce themselves before sitting in empty armchairs. With a sigh, Ria is first to speak, "I was informed by Mr. Phenex that I am supposedly this Rias Gremory person. However there is no proof of this so far except for my appearance.

I will admit that I can use the Power of Destruction, but so can everyone in the Bael Clan except for Sairaorg Bael. As for my appearance which I'll also admit looks strikingly similar to Sirzechs. However I'll counter with this: What if a member of the Gremory Clan besides Lord Zeoticus married into the Bael Clan without your respective Clan's knowledge or yours? The Gremory Family is specifically noted for their trade mark red hair. As is the Bael Family for the Power of Distruction. Only Sairaorg Bael to my current knowledge doesn't posess this power."

Sirzechs nods, impressed, "Very true. How do you suggest we discover the truth?"

Ria sighs, "A DNA test will finally provide the truth. It is easy and simple to do."

Zeoticus desides to speak up, "That is a good idea young lady. What if it's proven you are our daughter?"

Ria shrugs, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. However my father... the man who raised me since I was two years old will need to be in attendance."

At this, Venelana politely asks, "Who raised you?"

Ria gently smiles, "Azazel."

The entire room (except for Ria's peerage, who've decided to attended the meeting) gasp in shock as the blood drains form their faces. Sera is the first to regain her composure, "So it's true, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess is Azazel's daughter. Same species or not! Anyway do you think that Kokabiel or that Dohnaseek guy would try to assassinate you if they see you as a threat? No matter the case, I imagine your father is out for blood?"

Ria nods, "As of right now, both Kokabiel and Dohnaseek are offically as well as permanently excommunicated from the Grigori and are marked as kill on sight. As is their followers. Lets put it this way, if anyone from the Devil species kills them, then the Great War will not reignite under any circumstances. Your free to kill them on sight. However there are three that are not to be touched. That's because they're under deep cover. Their names are Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner.

Unless their cover is blown or when applicable, we have to treat them as enemies in front of Kokabiel's followers in order to keep their cover intact. We also must remember, that anything they say or do is to keep that cover intact. We need all the the information on Kokabiel and his followers we can get. As for if I'll be a target as well. I don't know at this point in time."

Sera nods, "Of course. In order for this to work, we'll need to make it look like we're trying to kill those three to avoid them being dicovered. It's part of the ruse."

At this point, Aika eyes widen. She just now remembers what Raynare told her. She then quickly speaks up. Proceeding to tell everyone what Raynare whispered in her ear. Especally about Freed Sellzen and Jessica Lagerkvist. When she's finished, everyone (except for Riser and his two companions) faces pale. A pained look comes across Sirzechs' face, "We need to extract those three as soon as possible before their killed. Freed Sellzen being here is bad news. Also we have to discover why the Church is here illegally."

Sera nods in agreement, "This is could get ugly real fast."

With a growl, Riser speaks up, "Hold on. You've gotten off track. Riser shall get us back on track. If this is indeed Rias Gremory, the the contract must be fufilled!"

Venelana gives her husband an evil glare. Meanwhile, Ria raises an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean 70's Pimp."

Sera sniggers while Zeoticus and Venelana merely stares in confusion. Seeing their looks of confusion, Ria smirks before telling Zeoticus and Venelana what she said to Riser for context. Zeoticus shakes head, but can't help but give a small grin. Meanwhile Venelana and Sirzechs explode with laughter. Smirking, Ria chuckles, "So Pimper, what were you saying about a contract. Sir Pimpsolot?"

At these words everyone (except for Riser and his companions) howl with laughter (even Sona and Tsubaki). Glaring, Riser barely contains his rage. To keep himself from exploding, Riser grits his teeth, "A marriage contract signed by Riser's father and Lord Zeoticus twelve years ago."

Venelana glares daggers at her husband (who sinks into his seat in fear of Venelana's further wrath) before turning to Ria, "Under the terms of the contract, Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex are to marry so that House Gremory and House Phenex will be in a solidified alliance as well as produce a strong heir or heirs that combines our two bloodlines. If you turn out to be our daughter then you will be obligated to marry Riser."

Ria's eyes bulge, "Me, marry Pimper?! The hell I will! If I'm indeed your daughter, then how do I get out of this farce?"

Venelana sighs, "The only way to do so legally, under our laws is through a Rating Game."

Ria nods in understanding, "Very well." Ria then turns to Riser, "Riser Phenex, if I am Rias Gremory then I challenge you to a Rating Game!"

Riser scoffs, "You and what Peerage?"

Ria smirks, "This Peerage!"

Ria then snaps her fingers. In simultaneous unison, Ria's Peerage stands up and walk up beside her. They then stands side by side Ria in solidarity. Ria then introduces them all. After which, Ria chuckles, "For your information Pimper, I'm already getting married. But to the person of my choosing as well as hers."

Riser scoffs, "Whom, some low class mongrel?"

Ria chlinches her fists before snarking, "This coming from a guy who has to have an arranged marrage just to get a girl. What's wrong, Hiring prostitutes got boring for you? What did you promise the prostitute to become your Queen?"

Unable to take the insult, Riser explodes, "HOW DARE YOU! You will apologize to Yubelluna NOW!"

Ria snorts, "No I won't. Just like you won't apologize-"

Without warning, Akeno steps in front of Ria. She then politely bows to Zeoticus and Venelana. Hello, Ria already introduced us, but I would like to introduce myself. My name is Akeno Himejima. My father's name is Baraqiel. I am Ria's lover and soon to wife. I am also Ria's Queen. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Every single Devil in room minus Ria's Peerage, eyes widen in shock. Sona is the first to recover, "Lord Zeoticus, I beg your forgivness for what I'm about to say. But, what have you gotten yourselves into?!"

Venelana sighs, "That's what I'd like to know dear."

Venelana then pinches Zeoticus' cheek, hard. Abashed, Zeoticus chuckles nervously, "I... made a mistake. One in which I now regret. Ven, you've been reminding me of that for the last twelve years."

Venelana scoffs, "And for the last ten, you've been sleeping on the couch idiot. Ria Evens, On behalf of the Gremory Clan, I apologize for my husband's idiocy for draging you into this mess. Whether your our daughter or not. And congratulations to you and your future bride."

Ria shrugs, "No worries Lady Venelana. And thank you."

Sera smiles, "Congratulations Ria, Akeno. Now if you don't mind Lord Riser, unless you and your companions wish to contribute to ending our current crisis, we'll be discussing the next stage in taking down Kokabiel."

Riser and his two companons breifly glance at each other before nodding. Riser then sighs, "We would like to stay and observe how this situation is being handled."

Sera nods in acceptance, "Very well then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Lagerkvist is a canon DXD character.


End file.
